Ipod Madness
by Senbewbzakura
Summary: Sonic has a new girl, leaving Amy in the dust while Knuckles and Rouge become closer. Though there's a dark past to Sonic's girlfriend and he is too dumb to realize! And Shadow is heartbroken!
1. Chapter 1 A Super Sonic Secret

Sorry it has been awhile guys! I was sort of in a Read Only mode! Finally, I can actually start on this! Remember, this is just a reliever from my last and only story Beyond Beauty! Hoped you like it; please give me some tips on this short comical reliever!

This story has nothing to do with Beyond Beauty and Sequel.

All characters belong to SEGA, dur! The I-Pod belongs someone else, I forgot.

Amy: 17

Sonic: 20

Knuckles: 22

Rouge: 23

Shadow: 20

Tails: 13

Cream: 13

**Chapter one: A Super Sonic Secret Revealed!**

As Amy hopped from one bush to another, barely making a sound; quiet as a hedgehog that she was. She bushed-hopped closer to Sonic's dwelling so stealthily that you would mistaken her as a female Sonic.

As the pink hedgehog squatted next to the nearest bush next to Sonic's porch she fished noisily in her red dress' pocket for her ring of keys. When she had concluded that she had found the blue key of Sonic's house she raised it above her head to where the sun's rays gleamed off of its blue exterior in dramatic-ness.

"_Ah! I knew giving Sonic that medicine would actually be worth it!"_ She giggled at her memory gaily.

**Flashback**

"Here, Sonikku! Hope you feel better!" Amy gave Sonic a glass of water and a medicine tablet labeled Viagra while she massaging his temples gingerly. Sonic was unbearably sick and Amy had come by often to take care of him. Although, unknown to Sonic, Amy had been giving him the sexual activity medicine instead of flu medicine. Three days later, the mischievous Amy got her results and her prize.

After Amy gave Sonic his third medicine tablet a few minutes later Sonic lay frozen on his bed staring wide at the ceiling in silence. Amy peered over him worryingly as she tried to touch his forehead.

"Sonikku…?" Just before she could touch him he grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her to him brusquely.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch what you—" But before she could finished Sonic had taken her head with both hands and forced her lips unto his own before Amy could even make a squeak!

"Oh Sonic…oh gosh!" Then she closed her eyes slowly and succumbed into his fiery passion, kissing him back fervently as she had tried doing for years. She let her trembling hands curl behind his spiny head, being careful with his spines. She held him close to her chest very tightly as she lifted her leg over Sonic's side.

As soon as Amy climbed on top of Sonic he started pulling at her dress, not even stopping at the kiss. Before Sonic could even touch her virginity Amy searched blindly for a kiss hidden under his spines, her hands traveled everywhere for such a small key.

Although, as Sonic took it another way, he accomplished taking her dress off and tossing it to the side of the king sized bed. They had a lot of room to cover and Sonic was to complete that next goal. Amy gasped into Sonic's mouth as she found the key next to his butt crack, but Sonic moaned while she was searching and he reached to unhook Amy's bra.

Before she was revealed, Amy sat up on top of Sonic, who was still feeling all around her, and smiled gleefully at the small blue key.

"Sorry Sonic, but I tend to found out your true feelings towards me the _right_ way!" With that Amy got off of Sonic, picked up her dress and walked out the door. She left with a whimpering, sexually active blue hedgehog behind her.

**End Flashback**

"_Well…he didn't have a condom anyway_…," Amy sighed as she was beginning to regret that she left before…

Amy unlocked Sonic's house and thrusted her head in through a crack to check if Sonic was home.

"Um, hello? Sonikku?" She heard her voice echo through the humble home. No answer. _"Yes!"_ She thought as she let her self in and closed the door quietly behind her.

She wandered around the house looking to and fro for things to add to her Sonic Collection Kit. So far she had found everything that she could get without barging into his house. Surprisingly, Sonic's house was not messy at all. Everything was neat except for a few scattered fan mail and roses from his fans. In his living room he had a large 52" plasma screen placed on a wooden Mega Entertainment Theater set that filled up the whole wall.

The pink female stalked around for a few more minutes looking under fan mail and going through his refrigerator only to find myriads of boxes labeled "Soft Meat Dogs". If she had found something interesting she would tuck it into her dress pocket. Lately, she had collected his hair brush, the box of the chili dogs that he eats (apparently the brand was "Soft Meat Dogs"), and another picture of Sonic that she had stolen off of his wall with Sonic and Knuckles getting extremely high and climbing all over the walls while yelling at each other and Shadow got hung over from drinking too much vodka, you could see him sprawled all over the couch in such a weird manner. Meanwhile, Rouge is in the background glaring at Knuckles for behaving so inappropriately.

Amy giggled quietly as she remembered when she took the picture, Rouge has grown up like a very mature lady, Rouge was not like her flirtatious years although she could spice up Knuckles' love for her with a few seductive words. In the picture, Amy told the guys that a Chaos Emerald was hidden in the top corner of the wall, then she took the snapshot discreetly.

While she searched in Sonic's room, Amy found his I-pod hidden under his love chair. She was intrigued and hypnotized into looking through what kind of music he listened to, so she sat on top of his bed and inserted the earphones in her ears. She looked through his playlists until something stopped her. There was a playlist listed as My Favorite Love Songs.

A question mark formed over her head as she silently asked herself why Sonic would have that in his I-pod. "_Sonic and love songs? I guess puberty is over with him already…" _She clicked the circular button and scrolled down through the songs with her rotating thumb, and glanced at the titles. She picked a song titled "My Pink Rose".

Amy listened fascinated that the song described her! It listed that her favorite color was pink; she was in love with a hero that should love her for all her grace, and that the girl would always be there for the hero until he loved her back. Thus, the song ended when the hero said he loved her.

Amy's heart flipped when she saw the words "For my love" under the Title's words as the subtitle.

Not long after, a squeal of pure joy echoed through the house, sending a flock of birds squawking away in bewilderment in a nearby tree.

Amy was so excited she decided to jump up and down on his bed.

"Oh god! I ruined his house by searching his stuff!" Amy huffed impatiently as she set to work on cleaning his room. As she was about to take her step, Sonic had come in.

"I love you too… yeah…. 'kay bye," Amy hear Sonic mutter as he closed the door. Amy couldn't help, but stand in front of him with a deathly stare.

"Who was that?" Amy asked so fiercely that Sonic began crouching on the ground next to her feet.

"_**Who was that Sonic the Hedgehog?" **_

"My mom! My mom! Don't hurt me!" Sonic protected his hands with his head as best as he could.

"Oh really?" Amy bent down and whispered into his ear menacingly, "It sounded like A WHORE!"

Sonic's eyes widened at the last two words. Seeing that his relationship was mistaken he stood up and held Amy by her shoulders reassuringly while looking into her eyes.

"She's my girlfriend."

Okay… that was practically just a practice since I haven't typed a story in weeks! Hope you like it! Please be kind! And sorry if the story was a bit over rated…


	2. Chapter 2 Rollin' Around

Hey everyone! It's been a few weeks... nah not really. More like 2 years. Anyway, I've become more distant with Sonic and Co. but all of your reviews propel me to continue! I would hate to leave you guys hanging!

Well, my tribute to all of you!

I do not own any of these fictional characters!

Chapter 2 - Rollin' Around

"W-wha?" Amy could barely stutter. She couldn't feel anything. Numb.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." Sonic scratched behind his head in embarrassment.

"Well _don't. _You've done enough damage to me today!"

And with that she spun around to stomp away though tears sprinkled behind her and landed into Sonic's open palm as if he were waiting for this from Amy. He sighed and looked down at the shimmering tear.

"I can't believe..." Amy refused to think coherently about Sonic though failed. She walked into her home and slammed the door behind her and just collapsed onto the floor. "I've grown up too... It's already been 5 years..." She rolled onto her back and grabbed her breasts with both hands. "And these breasts!" She groaned and brought her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears fervently away. She rolled back onto her stomach and spread her limbs out to stretch.

Just then she heard a knock, which was very loud but not urgent.

"It's open.." She groaned but when she realized she spread out all over in front of the door, it was too late.

"Hey, Amy... I'm kinda drunk and I need a.. place..to.. cr-crash.." Shadow stumbled in after bumping the opening door on Amy's foot. He started stuttering when he saw her butt sticking out in the air and her face turning around slowly to meet his sober face. He was carrying a bottle of beer and his expression was droopy.

"Yeah, come in. Just walk over me while you're at it." Amy mumbled.

"Er.." Shadow tried getting in through the door through the space Amy had allowed to let it open. He stripped over the collection Amy had gathered from Sonic's and fell on top of Amy's back, his posture curving along with Amy's.

Doggy-style.

"S-shadow!" Amy struggled to get the sober hedgehog off her back. "I'm trying to be depressed here, y'know!"

Shadow just mumbled incoherently and fell asleep. Amy groaned but it was cut off when she felt something brush against her legs. It felt cold. A breeze.

The door was left ajar and was open even wider after Shadow stepped in. She tried to turn her head as best as she could and peek around Shadow's drooping head to confirm this. She confirmed it in embarrassment, but there Sonic stood still as a statue. And she also realized she was wearing a short jean skirt today.

"At least it's laced underwear..." She tried to distract herself from what chaos may occur sooner or later.

"Amy?" Sonic managed to grasp.

Amy pushed Shadow off with all her might and he rolled onto his back right beside her and was indeed very knocked out.

"See, Sonikkuuu?" Amy heard someone purr while she tried to drag Shadow somewhere else. "She's already got someone. No need to see her again!"

Amy whipped her head back at Sonic and the intruding voice but saw only Sonic who was still where she had last seen him. His expression was unreadable. A statue.

"Y-you're right. I'll... I'll come back later." Sonic managed to whisper through his stony lips and quickly turned around and sped out of Amy's vision.

"I didn't see her." Amy muttered. She turned around to continue dragging Shadow to the sofa, but instead she was caught in his red glare. His eyes were still half closed but he was awake.

"Who was that girl Amy?! Why was she here!?" He started yelling unintelligently while Amy just gazed into his ruby eyes, stunned.

"She's dangerous!" Amy caught that one.


	3. Chapter 3 This Thief's Amethyst

1Hey! It's Kei! This story will probably last as long as my first fic "Beyond Beauty" which is yet to have a sequel!

I don't on these SEGA creatures nor their songs. "Wild Canyon" is a real song.

Please excuse the lyrics if you think it's annoying but I think it's pretty funny... Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - That Thief's Amethyst**

Knuckles was sleeping against the Master Emerald which was placed rightfully and whole on its pillar when Rouge arrived to pester him.. Rouge landed quietly behind the emerald to startle him to his senses when she noticed what he was holding. He held a white I-pod Video Classic still on play and so with Rouge's stealth she slipped it out of his hand. She smirked as she glanced at the title of the song that he had put on repeat: "Wild Canyon". She slipped the headphones on top of her huge bat ears...

"_...Wild Canyon fun,  
I gotta chase a bat, huh,  
Yeah, Rouge, she's sexy and smooth..."_

_"__A double-cross spy thief,  
she's out for my jewels, uh!  
I'm feelin' her in mysterious ways..."_

"Blah, blah, blah" Rouge complained. "I've heard thi-"

"BAM! Ha ha! I got you, batgirl!" Knuckles bellowed a laugh after he punched her in the small of her back which sent her crashing into a tree. Rouge didn't even twitch and still clutched the unscathed I-Pod in her hand.

"Er.. Rouge?" Knuckles walked up to where she lay sprawled and crouched below her.

"GAH!" He poked about twice before she snatched at his wrist in a blink of an eye, her face still smothered in the dirt. Without moving anything but her wrist, Rouge flicked the hand grasping Knuckles and swung him over the tree she lay in front of to the one behind it. She heard a deep grunt after she heard the tree behind her snap and fall to the ground. Rouge was about to get up to wipe the dirt off her suit when she saw a pair of green and red shoes in front of her before she bent down to push herself up.

"You're slow today." Knuckles grunted, his face covered in dirt but it never dulled his white, toothy grin. He held out his hand for her.

"I'm just thinking about this..." She waved his I-Pod in his face, the title bright and bold "_Knuckie!" She c_ontinued. Knuckles was leaning back from the I-Pod, very abashed. She got up on her own, but didn't rudely dismiss his hand. She placed his I-Pod in his empty palm. "It's a cute song. I never knew you thought of me that way." She closed her eye lids halfway, grinning back at his blushing face.

"Don't look at me that way!" Knuckles turned sharply around walked back to the emerald, and replaced his headphones on his head and played with his I-Pod to another song. Rouge felt aghast in a playfully way that Knuckles had just dismissed her presence like that. She caught up with him and flipped one side of the headphones facing out to where the receiver was facing her. Knuckles didn't care so much and just sat down next to the emerald because he knew her bat hearing was able to hear from a distance. He didn't expect it when she leaned her head towards his and placed her ear against the headphone with their arms brushing against each other.

Knuckles immediately heated up but didn't move. He felt too stunned and wondered why his friend and rival would do something so intimate. In a desperate attempt to hide the pink that covered his cheeks he pretended to wipe the grime from last battle off with the back of his hand. He felt Rouge start as he did the motion and she looked up at him.

He peered into her cerulean eyes and she looked back into his amethyst eyes. They were in a few moments of silence before she broke it saying "I like this song". With this sudden statement, it broke Knuckles' daze and he just glanced up at the sky but was still completely aware of the girl leaning on him.

Just then Rouge's ear twitched but not as a response to the music. Just then Knuckles noticed the gadget that was clamped on that ear. He was her government receiver. She got off his shoulder and Knuckles gave her a curious look.

"Someone broke out of jail and is dating Sonic the Hedgehog" She reported in a scary, monotone voice.


End file.
